It is often desirable to contain an animal within a particular area for one or more reasons, including but not limited to: protection of the animal, protection of people and other animals from the animal, convenience. Various systems have been devised for containing animal. Fences are expensive, require ongoing maintenance, and are permanent. Also, fences may not be appropriate for all terrain and may not be aesthetically pleasing. A buried line that interacts with an animal collar to shock the animal if it crosses the line addresses the aesthetic problem of fences. Such systems, however, are expensive and permanent. A chain anchored at one end and attached to the animal at the other is inexpensive and may be portable by using a stake or the like for an anchor. Chains, however, may easily become tangled in obstructions, and may be inconvenient or dangerous to people walking or playing in the vicinity of the animal.